The present invention relates generally to musical instruments, and particularly to brass instruments having valves for changing the distance that a column of vibrating air travels before exiting the instrument. More particularly, the present invention relates to end caps for valve chambers used in brass instruments.
Brass instruments, for example trumpets, often include various tubes coupled to valves so that a musician can vary notes emanating from the instrument by operating the valves to change the distance that a vibrating air column travels within the instrument. Components of the instrument, including the valve components, are subject to sympathetic vibrations caused by the vibrating air column as it travels through the instrument. These sympathetic vibrations feed back into the vibrating column of air and affect the quality of the sound from the instrument, including both the tone and overtones, also known as color or timbre. Air column vibrations represent a wide range of frequencies which give the sound "tone" or "color". Vibrations of metal in critical areas dampen particular frequencies. Therefore, tone and color of the sounds produced change as alloys, mass and metallurgical make-up of the instrument changes vibrating characteristics of the metal.
Brass instruments therefore are designed so that the effects of vibrating components within the instrument result in desirable tone and timbre. Because the initial vibrating column of air coming into the instrument is unique to each musician, however, the particular sound quality, that is, tone and timbre, from a given brass instrument varies according to the musician. Thus, some musicians prefer an instrument with components different from standard components for that instrument, such as a mouthpiece that is about 25% heavier than a standard mouthpiece.
Valves in a brass instrument are a particular source of sympathetic vibration that affects sound quality such as tone and timbre. Valves typically include a valve case with an end cap located at one end and a valve actuator located at another end, such as a reciprocating push button for a piston valve or a rotating trigger for a rotary valve. Like the heavier weight mouthpieces, some musicians prefer heavier weight valve components, which can be created using a heavier weight valve end cap. Because the effect on sound quality created by changing the weight of the valve end cap varies between individuals, musicians would welcome a system that allows for readily changing the weight of the valve end cap to suit a particular musician's needs.
According to the present invention, a valve cap apparatus is provided for use with a musical instrument that has a valve case. The apparatus includes a main end cap configured to be removably coupled to an end of the valve case and a secondary end cap configured to be removably coupled to the main end cap.
According to another aspect of the invention, the instrument is a brass instrument such as a trumpet. According to yet another aspect, the valve case is a piston valve case. According to still another aspect, the main end cap has a greater mass than the secondary end cap. According to still another aspect, a third end cap is provided that can be coupled to either the main or secondary cap. The third cap can be coupled to the secondary cap when the secondary cap is coupled to the main cap, and the second and third caps can be substantially identical.
According still yet other aspects of the invention, the main cap includes an air passageway and the secondary cap includes an air passageway that is in fluid communication the main cap air passageway when the main and secondary caps are coupled together. An end of the valve case can be threaded and the main cap can be configured to engage the threaded end. The end of the valve case can be threaded on an outer surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, the main cap is threaded and the secondary cap is configured to engage the main cap threads. According to yet other aspects of the invention, the threaded region on the main cap can be formed on a wall that defines an air passageway through the main cap, and the secondary cap includes a threaded post configured to engage the threaded portion of the main cap. According to still another aspect, the threaded post includes an air passageway in communication with the air passageway of the main cap.
According to still yet another aspect of the invention, a proximal portion of the main cap is coupled to the valve case and a thickened distal portion provides additional weight. Similarly, the secondary cap can include a proximal portion that is coupled to the main cap and a thickened distal portion that provides additional weight.
According to another aspect of the invention, the main cap includes a finger-engaging surface to facilitate gripping the main cap when coupling the main cap to the valve case. The finger-engaging surface can be a knurled surface. The secondary cap can include a finger-engaging surface to facilitate gripping the secondary cap when coupling the secondary cap to the main cap, and, similarly, this finger-engaging surface can be a knurled surface.
Further according to the present invention, a brass instrument is provided. The brass instrument has a mouthpiece, a first tube coupled to the mouthpiece, a bell, a second tube coupled to the bell, and at least one valve coupled between the first and second tubes. An adjustable end cap is coupled to the at least one valve. The end cap includes a main cap coupled to a distal end of a valve case and a secondary cap coupled to the main cap.
According to other aspects of the invention, the instrument is a brass instrument such as a trumpet and the valve case is a piston valve case. According to yet another aspect, a third end cap is provided to be coupled to either the main or secondary cap. The third cap can be coupled to the secondary cap when the secondary cap is coupled to the main cap, and the second and third caps can be substantially identical.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a kit is provided for adjusting a mass of a metal musical instrument having a valve case configured to receive a valve. The kit includes a plurality of end caps configured to be coupled to a distal end of the valve case and to other end caps in order to permit incremental adjustment of the mass of the valve case by coupling selected end caps to the valve case. According to yet still another aspect, the plurality of end caps includes a main end cap and a secondary end cap, and the main end cap has more mass than the secondary end cap.
According to another aspect of the invention, the plurality of end caps are formed to include air passageways. According to yet another aspect, the plurality of end caps can include male and female threaded portions to permit the end caps to be coupled to the distal end of the valve case and to an adjacent end cap. The plurality of end caps can have different masses.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.